la disparue de forks
by MistikGirl87
Summary: Bella est enlevée le soir de son 17éme anniversaire. Forks compatis pour la famille Swan. L'espoir est encore là car les amis de Bella Swan veulent qu'elle revienne pour rattrapper le temps perdu durant ces 6 mois. Couples habituels
1. Chapter 1

La Disparue de Fourches _Même topo Stephenie Meyer posséde les personnages. Tous Humains _

PROLOGUE «Mesdames et messieurs bonsoir, nous sommes Le 13 Février 2010 et il 8PM EST. Voici les titres de ce soir. A la une Les recherches de la jeune Isabelle Swan se poursuivent [...] déclara le présentateur.

Bella Swan, tout juste 18 ans à été enlevée le soir de son anniversaire 13 septembrepar le criminel en fuite multi-récidiviste James Gigamet. Les traces de la voiture de celui-ci se sont la région de Seattle et l'épave brûlée de la Toyota Yaris à été retrouvé dans la banlieue de Seattle avec de traces de sang appartenant des choix à la jeune fille.

Au Dernières nouvelles, le suspect et ses complices seraient toujours sur le territoire américain ils ont été aperçus par une caméra de surveillance d'une Banque de Portland à 9h. La jeune fille semblait aller bien mis à part le visage marque d'anciens bleus, datant de 3 mois. depuis, plus de traces de la jeune fille. »

* * *

A Forks, tous les habitants soutiennent la famille Swan. Charlie et Renée espérent tous les jours recevoirent ne seraient-ce qu'un appel téléphonique savoir si leur fille va bien. Les amis de la famille (les blacks les Cullen et les dénali) les soutiennent comme ils peuvent.

Edward Cullen le fils cadet des Cullen, aimant depuis toujours Bella en secret veut la revoir et pouvoir demarrer une histoire avec elle. S'il l'avait su plus Tôt, il aurait pu la proteger de cet homme . Son meilleur ami, Jacob Black, connaisant les sentiments d'edward envers bella, le soutient et l'encourage à ne pas désesperer. Charlie et Carlisle, sont au courant des sentiments de ce dernier envers la «disparue de fourches» comme la surnomme les habitants de Forks. Les Meilleurs Amis de Bella (_Angela_ _, Jessica et Lauren, ben, Tyler, Eric et les enfants Cullen et leur compagnon , ainsi que les quilleutes) _veulent et croyent en l'espoir de revoir bella vivante et reprendre leur vie, notamment faire en sorte que bella et Edward se mettent ensemble depuis le temps que ces deux la se tournent autour sans rien oser.

Prologue trés court je sais. En espèrant que ça vous plaisent.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews . Ça me motive. Bsx

La disparue de Forks

chapitre 2 : l'échappée belle

POV BELLA

6 mois que je subis insultes et coups. Et ce matin la gifle de trop. Dans mon esprit, un plan se mit en marche.

Profitant d'un moment ou les trois acolytes n'étaient pas là vus qu'il me laissait seule pour aller faire je ne sais quelle mission, je me levais pour me rendre dans la cuisine de la maison dans laquelle nous habitions.

J'ouvris un tiroir dans lequel je savais qu'il y avait des pistolets chargées près a servir. J'en pris un et retournais sur le coussin sur lequel je dormais.

Ce cirque de chiper des affaires dura pendant 4 mois dura t lequel j'avais trouvé un sac à dos, une bouteille d'eau vide, des biscuits et le pistolet chargées avec un eréserve de cartouches. Le tout entassé sous la latte du plancher branlante attendant le moment oportun pour m'échapper.

POV EDWARD

4 mois de plus sans nouvelles de mon amour. J'avais essayé de l'oublier avec d'autres filles mais rien à faire; c'était elle et pas une autre.

2 mois plus tard …..

Le 13 septembre nous étions tous sur la plage de la push autour d'un feu de camp. Bella adorait cet endroit et nous lui rendions tous hommage en quelque sorte. Les recherches avaient été abandonnées et depuis ce jour, les parents de bella étaient inconsolables. Mes parents quant à eux, ne disaient rien tout comme toute la bande appelée maintenant team bella forever. Nos bouches ne disaient rien mais nos yeux, oui. Nos yeux avaient perdus leurs étincelles et même alice ne parlaient plus shopping.

Je ne sortais plus; je buvais; en somme, j'étais une loque bourée du matin au soir.

Jake me sortis de mes pensées en me tendant une bière sans alcool sur conseil de mon père qui me voyait dépérir de jour en jour. J'en avais conscience et pourtant je continuais car s'était la seule chose qui me rendait vivant.

Peu de temps dans la journée, je m'étais rendu à la clairière, notre clairière pour y déposer un sac à dos contenant la photo de bella le matin de son anniversaire, son cadeau datant de un an qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps d'ouvrir et un muffin au chocolat sa patisserie préférée. C'est bête je sais mais j'espèrais qu'elle reviendrais et passerais à cet endroit prècis.

POV BELLA

Ce soir, je m'échapperais. J'avais pris ma décision le matin même quand ils avaient annoncés qu'ils partaient. Le matin même, le blond james avait levé la main sur moi pour me punir d'avoir volé tous les objets. Le noir laurent avait dit que ce n'était pas moi je ne pouvait pas me levé du coussin en raison de la corde. Pour résoudre au problème, la rousse victoria m'avait tapé violemment le genou droit pour que je ne marche pas mais c'était mal me connaître car maladroite comme je suis, je ne connais plus la douleur car je m'étais cassée tout les membres du corps au moins une fois.

Comme prévu, ils s'en allèrent et je me rendis discrètement à une fenêtre pour les voir partir. Une fois hors de vue, je sortis mon sac dessous la latte de plancher et partis dans le nuit noire. La douleur de mon genou de reveilla mais je n'en avait cure.

Aprés quinze minutes de marche, je reconnus les arbres de la forêt de forks et avança de manière plus énergique. Je reconnus le chemin menant à la clairière d'edward et moi. Ce que je vis me stupéfiat. Au sol était posé un sac à dos et pas n'importe lequel, s'était le sac à dos qu'edward m'avait offert pour mes seize ans avec nos initiales sur le devant. J'ouvris le sac et le contenu m'intrigea; il y avait un muffin au chocolat mon préférée que j'engloutit. Il y avait aussi la photo de mes dix-sept ans, un an auparavant vu qu'aujourd'hui j'avais dix-huit ans. Une lettre.

_Ma bella,_

_ Aujourd'hui tu as 18 ans. Tu me manques et je ne sais pas ou tu es. _

_ Je suis une loque sans toi . Je ne me reconnais plus; Je bois sans arrêt car c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas souffir et tout le monde est « mort » sans toi, même alice ne va plus faire de shopping._

_ J'aurais du te dire ces mots depuis longtemps mais, bella, ma bella, tu es ma meilleure amie, ma confidente et la femme de ma vie car je t'aime bella, depuis toujours et si j'avais eu le courage, je te l'aurais dit plus tôt. Ne m'oublie pas car moi je ne t'oublierais jamais._

_ Avec tout mon amour, je t'aime _

_ Edward, ton edward pour toujours_

Je laissais tomber la lettre au sol et fondis en larmes en rigolant; il m'aimais comme je l'aimais. D'un amour qui vous consume de l'intèrieur. Je devais le retrouver pour lui dire moi aussi que je l'aimais.

Le cadeau d'anniversaire était un porte-clé en forme de coeur coupé en deux avec, inscrit sur un coté bleu, (la couleur préférée d'edward) edward, l'autre vert (ma couleur préférée) bella. Un cadeau simple mais fort de sens.

J'intervertis les sacs à dos et partis vers la maison des cullen au pas de course et vis toute les lumières éteintes. La plage de la push. Ils étaient sûrement là. Au bout d'une demi-heure de course, je les vis tous autour d'un feu avec des hotdogs à la main mais personne ne semblait vouloir manger, pas même emmett mon grizzli préférée. En m'approchant doucement, une branche sèche craque sous mon poids et je tombais en gémissant de douleur. Je fermais les yeux paniquée à l'idée qu'ils me voyent maigre, défigurée par les nombreux coups, peur qu'ils soient dégoutés de me voir maintenant.

POV EDWARD

La soirée n'était pas remplie de rires et de blagues. Absolument rien. Bella nous manquais. J'enviais tout les couples autour de moi enlacés dans la chaleur de l'autre mais seuls dans sa douleur.

Je repensais aux moments passés avec bella, à nos fous rires, nos étreintes pleines de cet amour jamais exprimé. Nos regards remplis de complicités me manquerait. Tout ces moments, toutes ces étreintes, toutes ces attentions me manqueraient. La maladresse de ma bella me manquerait. La douceur de …....

qu'est-ce que s'était? Demanda alice

je ne sais pas je devrais aller voir dit jake

fais attention s'il te plait s'inquièta leah sa fiancée.

T'inquiète pas mon amour, je suis né ici rasura jacob

je ne vois rien, eddy viens voir avec moi demanda jake

Un gémissement de douleur de fit entendre.

t'as entendu ed?

Oui ça venait de là je vais voir.

J'avancais prudemment en imaginant un animal blessé.

Ce n'était pas un animal blessé mais mon veoux éxaucé lors de mes prières silencieuses.

B... Bella c'est toi répond-moi j't'en prie dis quelque chose?

Ed... Edward, je suis revenue, je me suis enfuis, ils me battaient, ils m'ont défigurée, ils …....

Non, c'est faux dis-je en la coupant dans son monologue, tu es magnifique, tu le seras toujours pour moi bella quoi qu'il arrive.

J'appelais les autres et leur demandais d'appeler mon père.

Bella, je t'emmène voir mon père à l'hôpital, tu es d'accord? Demandais-je

O...Oui mais je ne peux pas marcher, j'ai mal au genou droit. Me dit-elle

Je peux regarder ton genou si tu veux? Tu veux ou tu préfère que mon père regarde en premier? Demandais-je

N... Non tu peux regarder. Me dit-elle

Son genou étaittuméfié gonflé et sûrement fracturé. Son visage était tuméfié également. Ces monstres avaient détruits ma bella. Je la pris dans mes bras et sentir son corps et son odeur m'envellopé était la sensation la plus …...... incroyable du monde.

Elle serra son corps contre le mien comme si je reprèsentait pour elle un rempart contre la douleur. Les autres arrivèrent et direction l'hôpital.

Le docteur cullen s'il vous plait c'est urgent s'exclama emmett

Il est derrière vous nous informa l'agent d'acccueil

Les enfants qu'est-ce qui se pa......

il s'arrêta dans sa phrase en voyant bella endormie dans mes bras. Il nous fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau et j'installais tant bien que mal bella sur la table d'examen car elle s'accrochai à moi.

Bella reveille-toi demanda carlisle

Carlisle j'ai mal partout aidez-moi pleura bella en s'accrochant à moi.

Bien je vais te donner un calmant tu vas dormir un peu pendant que je vais t'éxaminer. Tout le monde sort, sauf toi edward tu représente un soutien pour elle donc tu reste. Ce n'est pas le père qui parle mais le mèdecin. Dit carlisle

Dors ma bella je te tiens je ne te lâches pas. Rassurais-je bella

Après toute la batterie d'examen, bella fut installée dans une chambre et dormis tranquillement notamment grâce aux médicaments qui lui avait administrée.

La conclusion des examens était que bella avait le genou droit fracturé, des bleus sur tout le corps et une entaille sur la cuisse gauche.

Mon père nous renvoya chez nous en demandant aux infirmières si bella pouvait venir. Ils dirent oui car d'après le psy de l'hôpital, ma bella avait besoin de stabilité et de visages familiers. Je la fit dormir dans mon lit et restais avec elle en la tenant par la taille pour la rassurée.

POV BELLA

Je me réveilla dans un lieu inconnu mais familier : la chambre d'edward. Le lit était vide sans lui. J'entendais des voix provenant du salon. L'identifiais les voix d'esmée, edward et carlisle. Ils parlaient de mes parents; ceux-ci étaient partis en voyage pour ne pas souffir de ma disparition.

J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. Je refis semblant de dormir et edward monta sur le lit et caressa mes cheveux.

Salut, Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Me dit edward

Salut, comment tu sais ça toi ?

Je le sais c'est tout.

Edward, euh, j'ai lue la lettre dans le sac à dos. Eh euh, moi aussi depuis longtemps aussi je sais ce que tu …...

je ne pus continuer à parler car edward m'embrassa si doucement et tendrement que je ne disais plus ni ne pensais plus rien.

Je t'aime ma bella tellement fort que ça m'a fait mal de ne pas te voir pendant cette année me confessa edward

Moi aussi je t'aime edward, mon amour pour toi m'a aidée à tenir le coup pendant 1 an confessais-je a mon tour.

La suite de la conversation se fit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il me dit que mes parents étaient au courant de mon retour et restais sur l'île d'esmée, cadeau de carlisle à esmée pour leur mariage. Ils voulaient digèrer la nouvelle et rentrer à forks reposés et calmes pour recommencer une nouvelle vie avec moi et tout oublier.

Je ne voulait pasa manger mais edward me força en me disant d'un ton taquin que si je ne mangeai pas il ne m'embrassait plus. Autant dire que j'ai beaucoup mangée.

La soirée fut calme. Soirée pizza-DVD avec mon homme dans sa chambre. Docteur doolittle pour décompresser. Et ensuite sommeil reposant dans les bras de mon homme.

Voilà pour cette semaine. Samedi et dimanche prochain, je posterais un nouveau chapitre chacun pour avancer assez rapidement.

et encore merci pour vos reviews et vos compliments.

MistikGirl87


	3. Chapter 3

Salut. Désolé pour l'absence. je sais ça fais un moment que j'ai publiée mais l'inspiration était partie donc voilà. Je suis revenue c'est reparti!

Nouveau chapitre du point de vue de james, bella et ?.

Pour les fautes pardon d'avance, et petite précision pour une personne qui m'a fait la remarque;** Soit disant que ma fanfiction est une traduction et est pleine de fautes. Je réponds : NON CA SORT TOUT DROIT DE MA PITITE TETE ET L'ERREUR EST HUMAINE Y'A DES FAUTES J'Y PEUX RIEN ET JE VERIFIE TOUJOURS CERTAINES M'ECHAPPENT! De plus, cette personne ose me critiquer mais qu'elle se lance aussi dans l'écriture de fanfiction et on en reparlera.**

**J'accepte les remarques mais y'a des façons de dire.**

sur ceux aprés ma mini gueulante le chapitre 3. Oups, les personnages appartiennent a stefenie meyer blablabla

PS : les écrits entre parenthèses sonr les pensées de james)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : l'échec et l'espoir

_Pov james_

Nous étions dans les locaux des volturis à Chicago. Voltui's furnitures, une usine de papeterie, belle couverture j'avoue.

Réunion du « personnel ». Odre du jour : discuter de la « plaie swan », cette fille que nous avions enlevée il y a exactement un an.

C'est une plaie franchement. Elle pleure la nuit, m'empêchant de dormir, ce qui lui vaut des belles roustes la journée et personnellement ça me défoule.

Dans mes souvenirs, Aro, le chef nous avait dit, je cite : _une mission simple comme bonjour, une gamine sans chichi et calme à surveiller et corriger si besoin_. Mon oeil. C'est une vicieuse cette garce sous ses airs de gentille et sage petite fille, car des disparitions surviennent dans notre cabane servant de planque. Un sac à dos par ci, de l'eau des gâteux, et même une arme avec des balles qui avait été planquée en cas de besoin dans un tiroir de la cuisine, ont disparues; c'est cette gamine j'en suis sure. Laurent et victoria n'en crois pas un mot mais je le sens; elle nous fait un coup fourré la gamine.

- James, qu'est ce que j'ai dis?. (Réponds a Aro ou t'es mort)

- Euh, je ne sais pas, pardon Aro

- Bien donc le bilan swan ça donne quoi james?

- Une sale gosse qui nous vole et empêche de dormir. (Direct et simple)

- James il n'y a que toi qui le voit et qui dort mal donc ça suffit. (Victoria ma compagne ne me croit pas, c'est beau l'amour.)

- Et comment veux-tu qu'elle nous vole elle est attaché au mur et blessée en ce moment même, alors arrête de nous enquiquiner avec ça. (Laurent toujours là pour te rembarrer en beauté.)

- Comment ça blessée ? Ou et a quel degré?. (Aro, sadique et fier de l'être.)

- Au genou droit. Elle ne peut pas marcher. Il est surement fracturé.

- Bien. La mission prendra fin bientôt, de façon rapide et sans traces. On s'est compris?. (Quelle question débile.)

- Cette mission est née d'une motivation personnelle, une vengeance pour êtreplus précis. Le pére de bella a arrêté et tué mes frères. Ils sont morts en prison à cause de lui donc je tue son bien le plus présieux après sa femme.

* * *

La réunion pris fin après deux heures de blabla supplémentaires. Ensuite retour au chalet ^pout jouer les babysitters de sale gosse swan.

- Oh putain, on est morts, swan c'est barrée. (Quelle observation vicky)

- Je vous l'avais dis, elle est vicieuse mais personne n' a écouté. Voila le résultat. Et évidemment, les affaires ont disparues aussi, non?

- Oui tu avais raison.

- Merci de le reconnaître sales traitres.

- Bref, qui prèviens Aro?

- James. (Deux traitres en coeur)

- Okay mais ça de paye hein vicky? (eh je suis amoureux et en manque de ma vicky)

- T'inquiète mon chérie. (bien bonne fille)

* * *

J'appelais donc Aro.

« Allo »

« Bonsoir, c'est james on a une mauvaise nouvelle »

« Qu'est ce que c'est? C'est swan c'est ça? »

« Oui elle s'est enfuie pendant notre absence »

« Quelle direction a t-elle prise? Vous avez inspectés les environs »

« Laurent regarde à l'instant, hum sud en direction de Forks probablement. »

« Bien. Ce n'est pas un problème. J'en informe mon autre agent sur place à Forks. Reposez vous, tous les trois. Vous avez tout de même fait un bon boulot. Bonsoir »

« Bien. Merci et bonsoir Aro »

* * *

_POV ?_

Le message est clair : suivre et surveillez cette gamine jusqu'à ce que la mission soit finie.

Elle est avec les Cullen. Ils mangent et ne se doutent pas qu'ils sont surveillés. Ils sont chous les tourtereaux, mais bientôt les inséparables mourront quel dommage.

* * *

_POV bella_

Ses bras chauds c'est le paradis. Mon genou c'est l'enfer. Comment ai-je pu marcher avec une fracture, je ne sais pas. Selon beau-papa Carlisle, c'est l'adrénaline et la dopamine qui m'a aidé et l'espoir de rerouver mon homme et ceux que j'aime.

J'ai raconté a edward ce qu'ils m'ont fais. Les coupas, les insultes, tout.

Edwards'est excusé pour une chose dont il n'est responsable. Ces gens en ont après moi et s'en seraient pris a moi un jour donc ses excuses sont ridicules.

Papa m'a appelé. On a pleurés tout les trois avec maman. Ils rentrent la semaine prochaine. Ils sont heureux et respireront à nouveau quand ils m'auront serrés dans leur bras.

Phil, un voisin de longue date et ami est passé chez les cullen et est arrivé au mauvais moment. En effet, edward et moi étions en pleine séance bisous et câlins, donc phil était mal a m'aise et moi avec. Edward aussi, mais il se cachait dans mon cou donc rigolait en même temps. Sale gosse mais beau gosse quand même.

* * *

_POV ?_

Profitez l'un de l'autre les tourtereaux car bientôt on vous appelera les Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes.

Comment mon bel ange a pu faire une enfant comme elle. elle est hideuse et mon ange est magnifique. je ne comprends pas. En attendant j'attends et m'imagine partir a la recherche de la fontaine de jouvence et accomplirais le rite pour donner les années de la garce a mon bel ange .

* * *

Qui est ?, si vous trouvez, je ne suis pas assez subtile et vous êtes trop fort.

pour les écris surlingnées c'es tpas ma fautes j'ai vu _Pirates des caraibes 4_ le 18 mai (jour de sortie chui une folle) avec ma soeur (l'autre folle mais je l'aime trop ma sister). Allez le voir il est trop bien.

Finito pour le chpt 3

bonne lecture !


End file.
